pwufcfandomcom-20200214-history
Greater Macedonia
Greater Macedonia, officially the Second Empire of Macedonia or Second Macedonian Empire, informally called just Macedonia, is North Macedonia after a coup and change of government. History In 2005, Macedonian and Greek relations had diminished, with Greece arguing over the name "Macedonia", and especially in 2008, with the non-invitation to NATO. The government of the Republic of Macedonia pursued a policy of "Antiquisation" as a way of putting pressure on Greece as well as for the purposes of domestic identity-building. Statues of Alexander the Great and Philip of Macedon were built in several cities across the country. Additionally, many pieces of public infrastructure, such as airports, highways, and stadiums have been renamed after Alexander and Philip. These actions were seen as deliberate provocations in neighbouring Greece, exacerbating the dispute and further stalling the country's EU and NATO applications. In 2009, Macedonia had enough of Greece. They started to focus on their military, and improving it. The Russian Federation helped Macedonia develop its military, and lent them some troops too, to eventually fight. The Greek-Macedonian border became militarized, and the Republic of Macedonia wanted to "unify all Macedonians". Turkey started to support Macedonia too, and helped fund its military, because of their rivalry of Greece. The government was reformed into a constitutional monarchy on April 14, and the name was changed from the Republic of Macedonia to the Second Empire of Macedonia, which the first was Alexander the Great's empire. Macedonia likes to brag about being a monarchy and an empire, but it is still just a constitutional monarchy, and quite liberal with a lot of democracy within. On May 2, 2009, the Republic of Macedonia declared war on the Hellenic Republic. A full scale invasion of Greek Macedonia was taken into place. Macedonian troops finally reached the Aegean Sea, and Macedonia finished up occupying the administrative regions of Central Macedonia and Western Macedonia. Macedonian troops finally captured all of Eastern Macedonia and Thrace after, along with Mount Athos. However, Macedonia wanted more, and invaded the administrative region of Epirus next. Thessaly was invaded too. Most of the two regions came to be occupied by the Macedonian army, along with all of Corfu Island. All of North Aegean and Skyros Island was captured too. Greece surrendered to Macedonia after all these defeats, and the population protesting against war and to not risk loosing any more land. The Treaty of Athens was signed by the Republic of Macedonia and Greece on June 12. Macedonia would annex all of their occupied lands in Greece, and Greece would pay war reparations. The Macedonia name would come to an end, as all of Greek Macedonia had been captured. The Second Macedonian Empire started being called "Greater Macedonia" after the defeat of Greece. Macedonia's population started growing a lot, and the GDP and HDI rose up. The Second Macedonian Empire heavily exposed the newly annexed Greek Macedonia to Macedonian culture, and some ethnic cleansing of Greeks was made. Most other annexed Greek lands outside of Greek Macedonia were left alone more. By August of 2009, Greater Macedonia's military had risen up to 162,730 active personal, with 74,900 reserves. Macedonia wanted its land bordering the Aegean Sea to be larger, and demanded Bulgaria to seize some land to the Second Macedonian Empire. When they refused, Macedonia delcared war on Bulgaria. The Bulgarian border with Greater Macedonia was invaded and occupied quickly, and Macedonian troops kept pushing into Bulgaria's mainland. Unfortunately for Bulgaria, their capital Sofia was quite near by Macedonia. The Macedonian military finally reached Sofia, and eventually captured it. Bulgaria continued to fight Greater Macedonia for a while, but when it was turning out that nearly a third of the country became occupied, along with some major cities, Bulgaria surrendered. The Treaty of Sofia was signed on October 5 by the Second Macedonian Empire and the Republic of Bulgaria. About all occupied lands of Bulgaria would be annexed into Greater Macedonia, however Bulgaria would still retain partial control of Sofia and nearby lands. Category:Eastern Europe Category:RedLightningStrike Category:Europe Category:Asia Category:West Asia Category:Southern Europe